A Sea Of Love
by rainbow-roxy10
Summary: A young girl finds her Great Grandmother's old trunk from her mysterious and eventful voyage on the RMS Titanic and travels back in time to 1912. Please R/R my story! Any suggestions would be helpful!!!
1. Forgotten Memories

A Sea of Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
An old trunk. An old trunk was all it was. Filled with mysteries of a past lived long ago, in a time when glamour, new inventions and wealth, were all high power. It was rough, scratched and faded, the lock on it had long since rusted and the hinges were barely holding it together. But it was Great Grandma Emily's trunk, the lively and energetic Victorian woman, and her spirit lived on with it.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
I don't think I ever would have noticed the trunk if it hadn't been for Mom. One glum, rainy day I was bored and had nothing to do. "Clean the attic! You might find something cool!" Mom suggested. "Great Grandma Emily's old stuff is all up there, go explore!" The attic had never seemed to be a particularly interesting place to me, so you can't blame me for being reluctant. But that rainy day, as Mom's echo of suggestion followed me up the stairs, I suddenly had a feeling that maybe exploring the attic would be worthwhile. I thought of the memories that years of junk would bring, and the possibility of treasure I would find. Grandma Emily had died five years ago, and there was no doubt in my mind that her 102 years worth of belongings would prove some entertainment. There must be tons of neat stuff up there! Plus there's always Antiques Roadshow, maybe we she has some valuable finds! I smiled at my good humor, and began the long climb of spiraling stairs to the attic. Finally at the top, I sighed. Why did we ever decide to move into Grandma's old house when she died? Too many stairs! I brushed a long piece of my auburn hair out of my sea blue eyes, blinking, as my eyes watered from the dust filled room that was the attic. My allergies were always bad near dust and I sneezed, jumping a little in my small for a fifteen year old, 5'3 frame. I slowly edged into the attic, through the small door and into the dark area. I flipped on the light exposing a huge mass of cardboard boxes, books and shelves. I stepped through the mess, passing a dressmaking doll, and that's when I saw it. The trunk. The old, corroding trunk, that was about to open up a whole past to me. I walked towards it. 


	2. That's the Ticket!

Chapter Two  
  
That's the Ticket!  
  
I bent, bent down towards the trunk, and breathed in the dust that layered it. A gold plate tacked to the top caught my eye. Emily Anne Beauchamp it read. I caught my breath; it was Grandma Emily's. I unlatched the clasp and lifted the lid, anticipating what I would find. *Cough* It smelled so old, and the mothballs and mildew intoxicated my nose. I gazed inside. The first thing I noticed was how neat and organized everything was inside. It was filled with clothes, hats, gloves, books, papers, ink and pens. But one book on top intrigued me. It was a brown leather book, ripped in a few places and looked very worn. It had obviously been her diary. I flipped it open, and a yellowish piece of paper fluttered out, to the floor. I picked it up and read: RMS TITANIC, First class, April 10th 1912, Miss Emily Anne Beauchamp, Suite B51. I gasped, it was a ticket for Grandma Emily'' voyage on the Titanic! I had always known she had been on the Titanic, but when I asked her about it she simply refused to speak of it. I had always wondered what her trip had been like. Terrifying most likely when she had learned the ship was about to perish, but it must have been fabulous as well. Grandma Emily's parents had been scathingly rich, and a first class voyage on the grandest ship of the time, must have been something to brag about. But now, right here, this old leather book with a ticket in it, was my answer. Might it hold the secrets that Grandma had refused to talk about? I wasted no time in thought and flipped through the book. I opened to the first page and began to read.  
  
April 10th 1912 Southampton, England  
  
Dear Diary..... 


	3. Emily

Chapter Three  
  
Emily  
  
  
  
The sleek black automobile, preferably the newest model of Ford, steered round the thousands of people milling around the Southampton docks. It gave a loud honk as it prepared to stop. An older man of about 50, wearing a back suit and top hat, stepped out of the passenger side and went to the back door, opened it and immediately a long white gloved arm slid out of it. Out came a lovely woman, wearing a long green dress, a mink cloak and a large wide hat of dark green, piled in red flowers and feathers. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, and although she was 40, she did not look it.  
  
"So this is the Titanic!" she marveled. "It looks delightful!"  
  
"That it does," he answered, "And not only that, its unsinkable!"  
  
These two, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Eleanor Beauchamp were one of the noblest families of New York, travelling back home from a European vacation on the newest and grandest ship ever, the Titanic. They were looked upon as stylish and glamorous, a family of old money from the stock market and Wall Street. There was nothing they prided more than their money, Mr. and Mrs. Beauchamp, except for their daughter. Her name was Emily Anne, and she was the fairest young woman you would ever set eyes upon. She had glistening fair skin, burning, bright red hair and eyes so green they were like the vast hills of Ireland. And although they loved her very much, she did not love them as they thought. For Emily was headstrong and stubborn, and had no happiness for their life of glamour. The family was coming home early from Europe, because of Andrew and Eleanor's eager anticipation for Emily to start planning her wedding with her new fiancé Robert Hartley, a business tycoon from Boston. This was why Emily resented her parents so much. For she did not love Robert and did not want to marry him. There was nothing she wanted to do more than attend college. All her life she had wanted to go to Vassar College, and now her parents had put a barrier between her and her dream. Just then Emily stepped out of the car and examined the massive ship in front of her. "Well it's large, but I don't see what all the fuss is about." "Ah, Emily, do not judge a book by its cover, the Titanic is the finest ship ever made! And judging by the price of our tickets it should be!" Her father chuckled. He went up to Emily, looped his arm around hers and then his wife's and they made their way to the boarding docks. " Just you wait Emily, this is a trip you will never forget!" 


End file.
